1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine having a canopy structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a hydraulic excavator having a canopy of TOPS (Tip-Over Protection Structure) which intends to protect an operator supported by a seat belt in the event a machine body of the excavator should turn sideways (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2001-303618).
The canopy is usually constructed of four support posts arranged around an operator, with a roof being mounted on upper ends of the support posts. In an excavator provided with a boom as a front attachment, an upper rotating body is rotated to the right, while the boom is swung to the left, and in this state there is performed an excavating work for ditch. This is because of an advantage such that, with the left swing motion of the boom, the front attachment can be drawn near the operator during the work.
However, there is the problem that the support post disposed in a left front position obstructs the operator's vision in the excavating work.
Particularly in a compact excavator constructed such that a swing radius of a rear end of the upper rotating body is received within the width of the excavator, the space on the front side of an operator's seat is apt to become narrow and the support post disposed in the left front position oppresses the space of the operator's seat. Besides, with this support post, the width of the operator's getting-on/off range is extremely limited, thus giving rise to the problem that it becomes difficult for the operator to get on and off the machine body.